The Truth
by Reverr
Summary: They never suspected that the truth would be so deadly. Major OOC. Original story.
1. Chapter 1

Hope Cahill looked at the contracts. She didn't know what to do. But she had to quit, her family depended on it. She had a beautiful child; she didn't want to endanger her.

"It's a hard decision," Arthur said, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "But you realize even after you resign, after _we_ resign, she still might be put in danger."

Hope sighed, "I know. Which is why I'm going to train her I'll sign ther up for karate or something."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "Karate? You really think karate is going to help her?"

"No. Not really."

"Have you asked what the others have done?"

"You mean the Oh's, the Kabra's and everyone else? No not yet. But I'll ask tomorrow, you know how close we are."

"I suppose," Arthur said thoughtfully, "But I think we need to prepare Amy. She needs to be trained, but inconspicuously. You never know, _they_ might come back."

Suddenly they heard heavy foot steps. Isabel Kabra appeared at their door way, panting clutching a toddler.

"Isabel!" Hope cried, "What's wrong! Why are you holding Daniel? Where are Nellie and David?"

Isabel's eyes welled with tears, "They d-d-died i-in a f-ire," she managed to choke out.

"WHAT?" Arthur yelled.

Suddenly Vikram came in, "I just put the children in the play room."

"What happened?"

Vikram looked grim, "We were on our way to visit Nellie, and we wanted to ask what she was going to do. But when we pulled up at the house it was ablaze, firemen were running around trying to put it out. They believed that some candles were knocked over, but we knew that it was _them._ Daniel was the only one who they could rescue, he's still asleep." He chuckled softly, "I just don't know what to do. I don't want to be the one to explain it to him when he wakes up. I was hoping you guys would adopt him, since after all, you're the only family he has left."

Hope was still on the bed, crying with Isabel. Both of them were next to Daniel, who was sleeping soundly, oblivious to the shock he would get when he woke up.

Arthur was standing, his face was like stone.

_What were they going to do? _

**A/N: SHORT but enough to gather your interest I hope!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I would like to thank Sun Daughter for her well thought out review, I appreciate those! And any way, she made me realize it maybe a bit confusing. So here I go.**

**Dan is now an orphan thanks to a mysterious fire that killed his parents. His parent's names were Nellie and David. This Nellie has nothing to do with the au pair Nellie. I just needed a name. Anyway David is a random name I pulled from somewhere. **

**So onto the plot. The chapter before this was kind of like a preface. Something that happened in the past that I used to grab your attention. Don't worry it will all be explained throughout the magical story.**

**Yes I know the Kabras are acting nice, strange isn't it? But it's part of the story. WARNING: MAJOR OOCness IN THIS STORY. **

**So on with the next chapter!**

**AMY POV **

It was a beautiful day at the Cahill estate. The sun shone down brightly on the mansion. The land surround it was greener than any golf course. Birds chirped more than usual, and the flowers bloomed one by one. It was gorgeous. It seemed as if nothing could ruin this day.

However, five year-old Amy Cahill was angry. She had just raced Ian Kabra and lost. Again.

As if it wasn't enough, Ian was teasing her about it.

"Bequiet!" Amy snapped, sweaty from running her hardest. Ian however wasn't even the least bit tired.

"Oh poor Amy! Lost again!" Ian teased, laughing.

"Go back to England where you belong!" Amy called, and turned away.

"What a poor sport!" Ian sneered.

At that moment, Natalie appeared beside Amy, behind her was Sinead Starling and Vye Oh.

"Ian, _th_op tea_th_ing, Amy!" Natalie said seriously. Vye and Sinead nodded in agreement. But because of her lisp made Ian crack up even more.

"Natalie's right you should stop teasing my cousin," Dan said walking up, "And stop laughing at Natalie, that's not nice either."

Natalie blushed. "Thanks."

"Oh, Daniel, you ruined my fun!" Ian pouted.

"I did not! I was helping you, you know they gonna tattle on you if you keep doing that." Dan warned.

Ian shrugged his tiny shoulders, "I don't care. I am a Kabra, my sister and I can do whatever we want!" he was about to walk away when he added, "Amy, by the way, you like my Aunt Marge wearing that dress!"

"But Aunt Marge is fat?" Natalie said, obviously confused.

Amy could feel her blood boil. _Fat? I'm not fat. I hate you Ian!_

Instead of screaming and arguing with him, she ran full speed at Ian. She jumped and tackled Ian and they both landed in mud.

Amy felt her hair being pulled. So she kicked and punched blindly.

She heard the screams of her friends, while Dan got the other boys to help stop the "fight".

Soon Amy heard the voices she didn't want to hear.

"Amy!" Amy's mom called.

"Ian!" Isabel said sternly.

They stopped fighting.

Amy felt tears in her eyes, she knew she was in trouble and it was all because of stupid Ian Kabra.

"Amy, what on Earth made you attack Ian like that?" Hope asked softly, after pulling them both out of the mud. Amy looked up at her mother. Her red hair was piled onto her head in a tight bun. She wore a very fancy dress even though it was just a get-together with friends.

"He c-c-alled m-me f-fat.." Amy mumbled.

Hope tried to hold in her laughter. "But Amy, violence is never the answer."

Amy hung her head. "I know."

Isabel came over with Ian.

"Ian, what do you say?" Isabel asked.

"Sorry," Ian said stiffly, but Ian knew he didn't mean it.

"Amy," Hope said, hinting that it was Amy's turn.

"Ian I would like to say," Amy paused. Why should she say sorry. She was a Cahill. That was better than being a Kabra. Right? "That you're a big fat jerk!" Amy said quickly.

"Amy!"

Ian's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

Amy heard the giggles from her friends, she had an audience, she didn't want to disappoint. "I said that you're a jerk meanie butt!"

More giggles, Amy smiled.

"Amy Grace Cahill. I will count to three. And you _will_ apologize! One, two, AMY!"

Amy however, instead of apologizing, used all her five year old might and slapped Ian across the face. She knew she was going to be in more trouble so she ran.

Ian stood in shock. Soon he broke away from his mom's grip and took off after Amy.

"Get back here Cahill!"

Isabel sighed, "You know, you were being a hypocrite when you said violence is never the answer. You do realize we fight for a living?" she said, smiling.

"I know," Hope said, smiling too. "But they don't know that do they?"

Amy was running faster now, she knew Ian could catch up.

_Take that Ian Kabra! From now I on, I vow that I will win. I'm going to beat you at everything. Soon you won't be the best at anything. I'll be number one. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello to all. I wwould like to thank you guys for the reviews! I appreciate them! Any way, this chapter gives you a look at the characters in my story. MAJOR OOC. It's almost like an introductory. This chapter is set in Amy's POV. The next one will be in Ian's POV. Unless I feel like something else….**

**GIRLS**

Amy Cahill. 16. Her family is part of Boston's Elite. The Biggest "It" girl St. Thomas's School for Exceptional Young Woman. She is the ruler, or Queen B of the school. As brilliant as she is beautiful, she uses her beauty to charm people, while using her wits for to out-smart them as well. No one has ever tried to cross her. Well….. except for one guy….

Natalie Kabra. This exotic beauty is 16 and gorgeous. She has dark tan skin with ebony hair. But don't let her beauty fool you. She's actually skilled in weaponry and knows how to kill a man with her bare hands (her friends don't know that though). She has a twin brother, Ian. She knows something about her family secrets, something she isn't willing to share.

Sinead Starling. Gorgeous blond. 16. Best friends with Amy, Natalie, and Vye. She is a sweet girl. Smarter than a supercomputer as well. Though she is shy at first, she can be a little….aggressive when it comes to her best friends and her hair?

Vye Oh. A sixteen year old Korean American. As lovely as a cherry blossom. She is smart and strong-willed. But her parents believe she is going over board on her "American" ways. Say good bye to forks and hello to chopsticks. But none of that matters when she begins to learn of her parents history.

**BOYS**

Ian Kabra. 16. The hawtest boy ever in the history of Brookwood. Leader of the most sought after group of boys at St. Thomas's School for Exceptional Young Woman. Ruthless, he will make sure nothing gets in his way. He will do whatever it takes to win. He is highly trained like his sister, but for some reason, he is never good enough to beat Amy Cahill.

Dan Cahill. 16. Cousin of Amy Cahill. Adopted by his aunt and uncle after a mysterious fire. He is Ninja obsessed and seems to have a small obsession with a certain best friend of his cousin. But what if another someone has her on him?

Chris James. 16. A romantic. His girlfriend is currently Sinead. They are the perfect couple. But will their relationship last through the drama of their best friends?

David Olson. 16. He's a mix of two cultures. Sweet and caring, he's the most sensitive one in the group. Though he seems to be hesitant about the whole girlfriend thing…. What could be his problem?

Amy tapped her fuzzy green pen against her desk. It was the last day of school and the final bell was taking forever to ring. She glanced at the clock. _30_ _more minutes!_

Amy sighed. This was starting to irritate her. She just wanted her sophomore year to end.

She felt the familiar vibration of her phone. Quietly, so the teacher wouldn't hear, Amy dug through her purse searching for her phone. She managed to fish it out. There was one message from Vye.

Amy looked to the opposite side of the room. Vye was sitting in her chair "reading" a book. There was no indication that she had gotten her phone out. Amy silently laughed. Vye was a very good actress. She looked so innocent, but really she was quite devious.

Vye Oh was one of her best friends. She was very gorgeous. She had wide almond shaped eyes the color of milk chocolate. Her dark black hair was always shiny while her smile was always bright. Though born in Korea, she was all-American. She barely ate Korean food, or seemed like she was a foreigner. But she spoke Korean fluently.

She always dressed well. Today she was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a dark yellow tank top with a shrunken vest over it. Her shoes were dark yellow gladiator shoes with a low heel.

Her face was natural as well. She never used foundation, only eyeliner and mascara. She was a natural beauty.

Amy looked away from Vye and read the message.

Vye: Save me, Carla Hampston is trying to talk to me. Ugh, her clothes are FLO.

Amy: Agreed! Lol, im bored to death, I can't believe we have 30 more minutes to go!

Vye: I know! It sucks.

Amy: Heyy, you coming to my house after school right? 

Vye: Yes mam! Lol. Brb. Nat's texting moi! 

Amy: k

Amy thought while waiting for Vye's response. She heard Sally Wilkins trying to talk to her, but Amy ignored her. She was Queen B. And though Sally was pretty and B-list, Amy knew Sally was looking for information so she could spread rumors and gossip about Amy.

Amy knew she was being rude, but that didn't matter. She was the best. She was A-list. She was part of one of the richest families in Boston. Plus, she was beautiful too. Her glossy red hair was the best in the school. She had the most piercing Jade-colored eyes you would ever see. Her face was a pure master-piece. Her clothes were what the whole sophomore class looked at for trends.

Today Amy was wearing a simple casual white dress. But to spice it up she wore a gold chain belt around the waist and gold necklaces to match. Her sandals had a one inch heel and had dashes and flecks of gold.

She didn't dress for success. She dressed to be the best was more like it.

Ever since that day when she was five she studied hard. She trained hard. She even shopped hard (if that was possible). She analyzed all future moves making sure that whatever she did led her to being best, or number one. She made sure her life was perfect. She was surrounded by her friends, feared by the people who needed to fear her. She was the top in all of her classes. She made sure she was in shape. She made sure her diet was healthy. And it was all because of _him._

Beating Ian Kabra felt better than winning. Technically it was winning. Ever since they were five they competed in everything. Athletics, school, and even Monopoly. Most of the times Amy won. But there were those instances where they both tied. And those instances made her very, very, irritated.

Her buzzing phone snapped her out of her thoughts.

Vye: Nats gonna text you

Nat: heyyy 

Amy: Lol, hows seventh period?

Nat: boring as usual!

Vye: You know what? Lets get on AIM instead!

Amy: y?

Vye: Cause it's soooooooo much easier on there. Group chat!

Amy: MMMMK

Nat: kkk :D

Amy smiled, Natalie was an born in London. She moved here with her parents when she was three. She was beautiful of course. She had tan skin and had beautiful ebony hair. Her eyes were sharp enough to probably kill someone with just one look. Her lips were a natural red and she was quite the fashionista. Her clothes were always, and had to be designer.

Amy remembered what she was wearing today. Natalie was wearing he dark wash Juicy Couture jeans and her Jimmy Choo heels. She was also wearing a purple silk Chanel racer-back tank-top.

The only bad part about Natalie was her freaking twin brother. _Ian._ Everywhere Natalie was he happened to be there. At her house, at her birthday parties, even at family dinners. But then again they were brother and sister. So Amy supposed it would only make sense if he lived in the same house as Natalie…. And ate dinner with the family.. and went to Natalie's sweet sixteen…. But Amy didn't like it.

_Chat room_

Vye-sa: See so much easier!

Nataliopia: I guess.

Amy=the best: Lol.

Superrgeek: hey gurlllies 

Amy: Sinead! 

Natalie: Sinead!

Nataliopia: Starling!

Superrgeek: Lol, hey there gurls!

Sinead Starling was definitely smart. Scratch that. She was a freaking genius. She actually already graduated high-school and college. But Sinead managed to convince the school board to let her join the school without doing any work (with a little money of course) and without having to take classes. She told them she wanted to "expand her social horizons". The whole school year she volunteered at the library and hung out with the girls during their lunch period.

Amy giggled. Sinead was sweeter than sugar. And prettier than a rose too. She had blond hair and and ice blue eyes. Her cheeks were constantly red from blushing. She was very conservative with what she wore as well. She was never one to be ostentatious. Today she was wearing a light purple Juicy sweat suit.

Though sweet, Amy knew that Sinead could make anyone cry within a minute. If you pissed her off she could use her vast knowledge of facts and vocabulary to put together an insult that would have you sobbing and sent to a consular for the next month. But that only happened once. Usually Sinead was like Bambi. Sweet and curious.

Amy spent the rest of the period texting and chatting with her best friends.

And finally the bell rang. Little did she know, that the bell marked the beginning of the most dangerous summer of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: LOL, your reviews made me a tiny bit confused! I had no idea what some of them were talking about! But it's alright! **

**AGAIN: This story is made up by me. It has nothing to do with the clue hunt or anything that happened in the books. I am simply using the characters and tweaking them a bit to fit my story. I do warn you that this is major OOC. There is probably not another author who enjoys writing stories with OOC. You all should probably know that from some of my other stories. **

**I promise one day I will write another story where all the characters make sense! **

**And yes they are all the same age of 16. **

**Thank you for reading over my rant. Unless you didn't read it...**

**Someone asked me about my profile. Yeah I know, it's deathly boring… I made this account like a year ago but never bothered to use it **

**IAN POV**

Dan and Ian stared at each other. They were the last two in the game. Everyone else quit. Ian smiled; sweat was starting to appear on Dan's forehead.

"Are you going to make your move?" Ian asked smugly.

Dan didn't respond. All he did was look at the cards in his hand.

_Come on Ian. You've never lost a game, you can do this. Just watch and wait._

Dan suddenly slapped down his card on the table.

Before he could open his own mouth though, Ian practically screamed "UNO!"

"Ugh. I hate you." Dan said throwing his remaining card on the table. "I give up."

"BOYS! Keep it quiet, it maybe that last day of school but that does NOT mean you can…" Mr. Smith droned on and on about how kids were so excited that they didn't acknowledge the rules.

Ian tuned him out. Mr. Smith was a little old man with a balding head, besides he couldn't do anything now. It was the last day at school at Brookwood. So detention would be pointless. However, being the "goody two shoes" Ian was known as, he politely smiled and said "Yes, Mr. Smith."

"Thank you Ian. I accept your apology," Mr. Smith said, then walked over to his desk and began to read the newspaper.

Ian smiled, he was always devious. He could charm his way out of trouble almost every time. With his tan skin, jet-black hair, and his strong accent he was almost mix of Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson. He was also the top in his class, and the best athlete in the whole school. He was the leader of MUN and SGA. Not to mention he had been captain at most charitable events!

Yes, Ian Kabra did charity events. Not because he was charitable. Heaven's no. It was because she would be there.

Amy Cahill made every bone in Ian's body weak. Amy made his heart ache. Ian realized that he was very much in love with her about 9 years ago after she beat him at chess.

Ian didn't know why, maybe it was because she challenged him. Maybe it was because she was the perfect opponent for him.

And Ian couldn't tell anyone. If he told Dan, Ian's butt would probably be back in London. If he told Natalie, Amy would know within two seconds. If he told Chris, Chris would tell Sinead, and Sinead would tell Amy. If he told David, David would most likely tell Chris and well you know what happens from there.

It was also complicated. Amy hated him. Completely hated Ian. He didn't know why. She just did. So he hid his feelings, no matter how bad it hurt. He would never let her know how he feels. But he still did little things for her, even if she didn't know it. He would occasionally pay the janitor to put notes in her locker, or even send her Chinese during lunch.

He enjoyed rattling Amy, it was fun to see her face get all flushed from arguing with him. She was quite a work of art.

Ian felt something knock him in the back. His quickly turned around in his seat, at his ground was a paper ball.

His eyes scanned the room, until he saw Chris smiling like an idiot.

Ian glared, Chris waved and mouthed, "Open it."

Ian, though still annoyed, bent down and picked up the worthless looking sheet of paper. Slowly he opened it then flattened it out on the desk. It read:

_**CAHILL'S HOUSE. After school. Pool. Be there. **_

Ian looked back at Chris and nodded.

Cahill house, eh? There was a very fat chance Amy would be there.

He smiled. And looked at Dan. Dan was looking out the window, unconsciously rubbing his arm. Dan always did that when he was thinking about his parents.

Ian felt guilty. He and Natalie knew. He wondered why the rest didn't know. Why hadn't their parents told them? Ian used to think that knowing the secret made him special, like the secret lifted him onto some pedestal. But as he grew older he began to realize the secret wasn't much fun. Especially because it's so deadly. _Or was so deadly. It's over now. There's nothing to worry about…._

Finally the bell rang.

If only Ian knew how wrong he was.

**A/N: I'm having issues with the uploader! Every time I try to upload a new chapter for vengeance it uploads the chapter that was already posted…. :P I'll try again later. But since I haven't updated in a while, I'll give you two chapeters. **** sorry btw.**

**But thank you for your reviews I appreciate them. **


	5. Chapter 5

Amy Cahill walked into her closet and dropped her bags on the floor. Her arms cried with happiness as they were relieved of the heavy weight. Her arms were covered in deep red marks from where the handles dug into her skin.

"I love end-of-school shopping!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! Get your butt out here!" She heard Vye call.

"I'll be there soon!" Amy replied. She quickly grabbed her swimsuit from the top shelf and put it on. It was a black two piece. Simple. But it went well with her toned body. Exercising everyday had its benefits.

She left her closet and grabbed her duffel bag.

"Ready to head to the pool?" Amy asked her BFFs.

"Yeah!" They chorused back.

They all made their way down stairs and into the back yard. Amy was telling her friends about a guy she saw at the mall when she accidentally bumped into Dan.

"Hey Dan!" Amy greeted. She and her cousin were close. Dan has been living with Amy and her parents ever since his parents disappeared when he was four. They were best friends.

"Hey…I like what you guys are wearing," Dan commented looking them over. Sinead blushed furiously while Natalie simply smacked him on the head.

"Sorry, just saying," he apologized, "But you guys do know I was going to use the pool, right?"

"Sure," Amy said before anyone could protest, "You can join us!"

"Well by I…. I meant me and the gang. But you don't mind ri-," He stopped short when he saw Amy's face. Natalie let out a soft giggle, Sinead shook her head, while Vye simply rolled her eyes in a "here it goes again" kinda way.

Amy's jade eyes darkened. Her smile evaporated, and her jaw was tight.

"What. Do. You. Mean." Amy enunciated.

"He means us, love," Ian Kabra said in his oh-so-annoying English accent while walking towards Dan. Chris and David lagged behind him, not wanting to get involved in what was about to happen.

Amy's breathing shortened. She knew Dan and Ian were friends. Which she didn't understand at all. She didn't understand how sweet violent Natalie was related to that little conniving disgusting snake either.

"Ian. How nice to see you," Amy practically spat.

"Likewise," Ian responded coolly, "Though I must say, I agree with Dan. Your outfits, are very…Interesting." He smirked.

Amy turned a darker shade than Sinead, who was currently sitting next to Chris.

"Ian," Natalie warned. Natalie could tell Amy was ready to burst from embarrassment and anger. And she knew her brother would never back down. Ian was too confident and too full of pride.

"Thanks," Amy replied coolly, regaining her composure, "Just a heads up: Next time you want to compliment a girl try using a dictionary. Or maybe your brain perhaps?"

Ian took a step closer to Amy. "Are you implying that I don't have a brain?" Ian asked.

Amy took a step closer as well. "No," she responded "I'm informing you."

A series of "Oh's" and "Dude!" rang out. High-fives were being passed around while others howled with laughter.

Amy smiled snapped her fingers and walked toward the deck chairs. Her girls followed dutifully in a straight line. Natalie was giggling while Vye looked back and gave them the "loser" sign. Sinead looked at her boyfriend and shrugged, she didn't want to get in trouble.

Ian looked furious. His face was calm but his eyes were raging with fire.

"So…. Are we swimming?" Dan asked looking hopeful.

Ian glared.

"So I take that as a no?"

"No, we're going swimming," Ian said. He had a devious plan in mind.

**Natalie POV**

Natalie knew her brother was going to cause trouble. Call it twin telepathy, but she knew Ian was going to do something extremely bad.

"Vye," Natalie whispered.

"What?" Vye aske, turning to face Natalie, "Hurry I don't want my tan line to be weird!"

"Good point!" Natalie said thoughtfully, "But, I think my brother's going to do something stupid."

"You mean like talk?" Vye remarked, a tiny smile on her glossy lips.

Natalie giggled and smacked Vye on the thigh. "Hey! He's still my brother!"

Vye shrugged.

"Anyway, I just have a very bad feeling about it. I don't want Amy to hate Ian anymore than she already does." Both girls looked over at Amy, who was laying in a deck chair tanning and talking to Sinead.

"Then don't tell me, tell your brother." Vye responded and went back to lying down.

Natalie rolled her eyes and got up.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"To the bathroom!" Natalie said.

"You can use mine!" Amy said.

"Cool thanks." Natalie flashed a grin.

Lying was easy; she learned it over the years. It was nothing more than saying words. She felt bad for lying to them; she was even lying to Ian! Even Ian didn't know the truth. She hated to never be there on their mall trips, or beach trips. It was always because she was the one who knew. There was always some excuse she used, like, "I'm sick" or "Dentist appointment". She was anxious when she wasn't with them, especially her brother and Dan. They didn't know that they were constantly in danger. No one knew except for Natalie. That's why she was trying to push Ian and Amy together, to at least be nice to each other, because alliances are more powerful if you like who your working with. They would be stronger and that would help ease Natalie's worry.

She quickly jogged upstairs to Dan's room. Her heart fluttered as she knocked on the door. Dan opened the door just enough so she could see his body, but not the room.

"Hey," he greeted.

Natalie blushed,_ Oh gawd, he's not wearing a shirt._

Natalie reminded herself to be cool, "Uh, is my brother there?"

Dan instantly looked suspicious. "Why?"

"Because I need to talk to him."

Dan looked into his room, there was some whispering he finally turned back to her, "I'm sorry Ian's in the, er, what do you English call it? The Eddie?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, did she look like an idiot.

"Dan, do I look stupid?"

"No you look hot."

Natalie blushed again. Suddenly the door slammed close. There was a muted thud and some "Ow's" and laughter. The door finally opened and Ian appeared at the door way. He closed Dan's door as he stepped out.

"You wanted to see me?" Ian said in a monotone voice.

Natalie giggled, "What did you do to Dan?"

"HE FREAKING HIT MY-" Dan was interrupted by a slight gagging noise.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," Ian said simply, "Now talk."

Natalie looked at her brother skeptically and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ian, I think you should make a truce or some kind of friendship with Amy."

Ian snorted, "Natalie, Amy and I do have a friendship. It's composed of hatred and jealousy!"

"Ian!" Natalie cried exasperated.

"What?"

"Please do this! Please please please!" Natalie begged.

Ian looked at her. "Fine," he said after a long pause. "I'm not promising anything, I'll try, but I really don't think it's going to work."

"YAY!" Natalie gave her brother a hug. "You're the best!" she cried and ran off downstairs."

_Now all I have to do is talk to Amy._

**DAN POV**

Dan was fuming. Mostly because Ian had totally embarrassed him. Now Natalie would tell her. And then she would think that Dan was a total loser!

Vye Oh was the prettiest girl he has ever met. She was a beauty and was super cool. Ever since he beat her at karate last year he began to notice more things about her. Like how fit she was, how her eyes sparkled when she laughed, how long her hair was….

Plus, she would make an awesome partner assassin/ninja.

Dan threw his Nike shoe at Ian's "handsome" face the minute he walked through the door.

"What?" Ian asked annoyed.

"Dude!" Dan said, "That was so uncool!"

"You called my sister hot, that is just wrong." Ian sat on the ground.

"Dude! Since you called Natalie hot, that means you called Ian hot, cause their both twins…," Chris said looking like a accomplished scientist.

Ian and Dan both looked at Chris.

David cracked up, "Dude you're so stupid!"

Dan sighed. "We heard what you and Natalie were talking about; does that mean the revenge plan's off?" He secretly hoped so; he knew Amy would probably kill him if he went through with burning her Birkin bag.

"Maybe, for now I think we do the simplest thing to annoy them."

"Huh?"

"Let's throw them into the pool," Ian said then walked down stairs.

Chris and David shrugged followed Ian out.

Dan stayed in his room thinking about Vye.

A few minutes later a scream broke his thoughts.

"IAN KABRA I AM GOIN TO HURT YOU!" he heard Amy shriek.

Following Amy's voice was Natalie who cried "IAN! You promised!"

"No I didn't!" Ian said loudly. Dan heard more splashing.

Dan smiled; his friends were going to kill each other soon. He got up and jogged down the stairs.

When he walked outside Amy was holding Ian down while Natalie was beating him with a duffel bag. David and Chris were trying to get Ian up while trying not to be attacked by Vye's super long nails. Sinead was drying off with a towel.

Dan walked over to her, "So, what did I miss?"

Sinead let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, "We were thrown into the pool."

Dan looked at her skeptically, "The four of you lost against the three of them?"

Sinead nodded like she was ashamed, "They did take us by surprise you know. I was reading, and Amy was sleeping. Vye was showing Natalie some weird dance she learned next to the pool."

Dan grinned, "Idiots."

He jogged over to where Ian was struggling with Amy and Natalie.

"Hey, how's it going?" Dan said casually as if Ian wasn't being mobbed.

"Very funny- OW- Cahill- _Natalie_! Just get me out of here!" Ian exclaimed.

"Fine."

Seconds later, Dan managed to pull Natalie off Ian and toss the bag (and Natalie) into the pool. He turned to get Amy, but Ian had that covered all ready.

Ian had managed to carry Amy, wedding style and was threatening to throw her into the water.

"Let go of me Kabra. Or else I swear I will-" Amy suddenly went silent and stopped struggling.

Dan must have missed something. He walked closer.

"Amy?" Dan asked.

Ian looked at her, "I told you to stop kicking."

"Put. Me. Down," Amy said with her teeth clenched.

"Why?" Ian smirked.

"SO I CAN KILL YOU FOR KISSING ME YOU FREAKING JERK!"

Dan was speechless. Suddenly everyone was silent; the only sound came from the hose, which was shooting water at Vye. But Vye didn't notice, she was too busy gaping at Amy and Ian.

_This cannot be good._

**IAN POV**

_Nice move Kabra. She's pissed. _A voice inside his head said

_It was her fault, I told her I would do something bad if she didn't stop kicking. _Another voice said. _Plus she looked really cute._

_Yeah but now you made her angry dumb egg!_

_ Touché._

Ian smiled at Amy. "Ok, I'll put you down."

_I am so going to regret this!_

He walked over to the pool.

_Here we go._

Amy's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare."

_Oh yes I would._

He dropped her.

Her shriek pierced the air and disappeared under the water.

"Dude! We are so dead! What do we do?" Chris called.

_The only manly thing left to do._

"RUN!" Ian screamed/announced.

The boys made a mad dash for Dan's room. Once there they locked the doors.

The room was filled with heavy breaths and panting.

Dan spoke up, "You guys are so stupid."

David smiled, "That was so worth it."

"I told you it would be fun!" Ian said.

"What are you talking about? Amy and Natalie were practically beating you up with a purse!" David snorted.

"At least I'm not afraid of a French manicure!" Ian countered.

They looked over at Chris who hadn't said a word.

"Chris?" Dan said, waving his hand in front over his face.

Chris looked up, "I'm afraid! What are they going to do to us! I don't want to die!" He curled up in fetal position and began rocking back and forth.

"You're joking right?" David asked.

"You have to admit, he does have a point, Amy is going to try to kill us."

"Nah," Dan said, "Amy is probably just upset, but she won't do anything to hurt us."

Ian rolled his eyes and thought, _It doesn't matter. Because today, I gave Amy a kiss. And it was the best kiss ever. Dying is totally worth it._

**A/N: Someone please give me advice on how to get my phone back? And my laptop…? Please oh please? Lol, my mama has me laptop so I think I will be lat e on updating again!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**AMY POV**

Amy was angry. No, she was livid.

"I can't believe it! That jerk is so-," Amy stopped pacing around her room to think of a word.

"Stupid," Vye said while getting a soda out of the mini fridge.

"Untrustworthy," Natalie mumbled from a bean bag.

"Malicious?" Sinead offered.

"Those are too nice to describe that nincompoop."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Really, he isn't that bad. He's just…," She trailed off.

Amy turned to face Natalie. "Are you serious? That jerk KISSED me. It was my first kiss! First kisses are supposed to be special! They can't be given by some random jerk! I wanted mine to be from someone I actually love. Ian is not someone I love, let alone like!"

Suddenly Dan's head poked into the room, "Hey Ames, Natalie has to go. Ian said that Isabel is here. Aunt Hope wants you guys to come down and say hi."

"Isabel?" Amy asked. She loved Isabel, she was just like Natalie. But older and taller.

Amy went down stairs with her friends.

Isabel was at the bottom of the spiral staircase talking to Hope. Both women looked much too formal for a night at home.

"Hey mom," Natalie greeted once she reached the bottom, "Where's Ian?"

"Hey, I hope you had fun! Oh, your brother is hiding in the car, he practically ran in there," Isabel said chuckling then she turned to face Amy and the girls, "Hello young ladies, how was your last day?"

"It was fine, thank you for asking," Sinead replied politely.

Vye and Amy shrugged.

"Well we should get going, Natalie has gymnastics first thing tomorrow!" Isabel waved good-bye and left with Natalie who rolled her eyes.

Soon after Vye and Sinead left too.

Amy took a shower then went downstairs to watch a movie with Dan. It was a tradition to watch all the Harry Potter movies on the last day of school.

When she got to the movie room Dan had already started the first movie.

"Hey," Amy said, "You started without me!"

"No I didn't."

"Dan I can see the TV screen."

"Oh."

Amy smiled and rolled her eyes.

She tried to focus on the movie, but the English accent began to remind her of Ian.

She touched her lips.

_That kiss…. Was nice…. _Amy thought, _but no one has to know…._

**VYE POV**

Vye arrived home to be scolded as usual.

"Vye! Why is your hair all messy? Do you Americans think it's cool to have messy hair?" her mom chided.

"Ma! I just went swimming!"

"And let me guess, you wore a two piece? Did you at least apply sun screen?"

"Yes ma, I did."

"Yes what? Yes you wore two piece? Or yes you wore sun screen?"

"Both Ma."

Vye sighed. Her mom was always like this. She always thought that Vye did what she did because she was too American. Everything Vye did was either too American or not enough Korean. You see, her Dad and Mom both came from Korea. They are very old fashioned. They want Vye to be more in depth with her culture. So everyday they try to make her more _asian. _

So far they have replaced forks with chopsticks, McDonalds with Bim Bam bop, and speaking English to Korean.

They even signed her up for some karate, Taekwondo, which wasn't all bad because Dan and David were in her class.

She wasn't even sure why they were so keen with this. She spoke Korean. Wasn't that good enough? Now she had to watch in Korean too, although Korean soap operas were really good…. But that's beside the point. They even downloaded Korean songs. On _her iPod. _

"Tomorrow we will go to a family reunion. There are going to be families from all over, so look appropriate," her mom said on the opposite side of the table.

Vye smiled, "I'm not going to wear a Hanbok, Ma!"

Her mom frowned like she the joke wasn't funny, "No you don't have to wear a Hanbok, but you do have to wear something _I _pick out."

Vye winced mentally. "Um."

"Um?"

The front door opened and Vye was grateful for the distraction. Her Dad walked in holding his briefcase. He still looked put-together even though he was finished with work. His tie was in place and white silk gloves were being worn on his old hands.

"Hi Dad!" Vye said getting up from the table.

"Hello Vye," Alisatir Oh greeted. "How was the last day of school?"

"It was good, I'm going to, uh, go shower!" Vye ran up the staircase and to her bathroom before her mom could protest.

Once inside she sighed. Her life was full of issues.

What was she going to do?

After she took a shower and put on some sweats and she went to the library.

She liked to read, almost as much as she liked to dance.

She looked through the sections that had recently been renewed. A recent section had been added, but she never bothered to go there. It was about her family history. Her ancestors never really interested her. But today she was curious. After all, tomorrow was her family reunion; she might as well brush up on her knowledge.

She looked through the shelves. All the books looked like they were written in Korean, and though she could speak the language fluently, reading it was a bit harder to do.

She finally found a book in English, it was hand-written. She began to read.

_In 1900, 19-yearolds Bae Oh and Gordon Oh came to America in search for a new life. They worked with the Korean Government and decided to live in America after helping the FBI. They say that the twins had joined with the FBI and were in the top levels within two months. Soon, Gordon met a young Korean woman and later married her and moved back to Korea. They soon settled down together. Gordon Oh then dropped out of the FBI after having his first son Alistair. Bae, however had disappeared after a mysterious fire._

The writing stopped there. _What?_

Vye frantically flipped through the book. There was no more writing. All the pages after were blank. She groaned, and after it was getting interesting. She didn't know her grandpa had a twin…. And he disappeared in a fire. How odd, so did Dan's parents…

Vye suddenly felt anxious to go to her family reunion.

**NATALIE POV**

Natalie fell over clutching her stomach.

"Good hit," she managed to say, "Thanks in advance for the bruise."

Ian smiled and offered her a hand. "You know that you'll never beat me."

Natalie ignored the hand and stood up by herself. "Well I plan too, especially after what you pulled today!"

"What did I do?" Ian said, widening his eyes as if he was innocent.

"You know what you did! Now come on, let's continue training!"

Ian groaned, "But Nat, I don't see why we have to train! There is nothing to train for. Everyone of _them _is gone. They disappeared twelve years ago."

_That's what you think, _Natalie thought.

"Well, Papa and Mama want us too. So let's train." Natalie aimed a punch at Ian's face.

Ian ducked and kicked Natalie in the stomach. She fell over again.

"Like I said, there's no point anymore, the danger is gone. We're safe," Ian said, not even bothering to offer a time.

Natalie got up and brushed herself off, "Well there are bound to be other dangers."

Ian looked at her. "No, everyone is retired from their jobs. They don't fight anymore, they aren't working as agents anymore. Papa and Mama are hotel owners. Owning hotels is a very safe profession. The worse thing that could happen is Paris Hilton trying to kill us. Which is highly unlikely."

Natalie sighed, she knew her brother didn't understand. He thought the danger was gone. He thought their parents were hotel owners.

"I don't even see why we know. Everyone else doesn't know. Sometimes I feel like we're lying to them. Not that it bothers me, but I do have a conscience, and I feel bad when Dan talks about his parents. He doesn't know that_ they_ set the house on fire. He doesn't know that his parents were top in the field. He doesn't know that his parents might not be dead," Ian ranted.

She knew that her brother, even thought conceited, cared for his friends.

Silence.

"Well," Ian spoke up, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Natalie watched her brother walk out of the gym.

_If you only knew. _

Natalie didn't like that she was the only one who knew the truth. It wasn't fair. And the worse part was she found out herself.

She remembered stumbling into the secret door leading to the research center. She remembers eavesdropping on her parents talk and discuss. She remembers sneaking into the room and reading file after file until she found out every little thing about her parents life.

She remembers confronting them, demanding to know why they didn't tell them that danger still lurked. She remembers promising to keep it a secret from Ian and to try to protect her friends.

And she did. Ian knew what his parents wanted him to know. That they were retired CIA officials and that their enemies were gone.

He didn't know that they weren't retired, that the danger was still there. That every second someone was trying to kill them.

But thanks to CIA agents they never got into a ten-mile radius of any of them.

Ian didn't realize that everywhere he went he was being monitored.

Natalie slowly got up, hating herself for knowing.

Too bad she didn't know that she only knew part of the truth.

**SINEAD POV **

Sinead giggled, she was texting Chris who kept apologizing for what happened at Amy's.

Sinead remembered when she met first met Chris; it was when she was two. She was going to Amy's house for the first time. Of course all the adults put the children in a small play room together.

Everyone had trouble talking; after all they were only two. Natalie had a lisp, and Ian had a funny accent. Amy could speak, but she stuttered like crazy, Dan usually burst out screaming most of the times. David didn't really talk, he just threw legos everywhere, while Vye spoke a mix of English and Korean. Chris was the worst, he couldn't speak well at all, and she remembered the first thing he said, "Me Chris!"

Sinead laughed at the memory. She was terribly shy back then, even though she could speak flawlessly at such a young age. She remembered being annoyed that everyone had flaws in their grammar and speaking.

She continued to text Chris while trying to learn Mandarin. So far Sinead was fluent in 5 languages. Spanish, French, English, German, and Japanese.

She was also the youngest person ever to graduate Harvard Law school.

Her future was bright. But her parents wanted her at home for some reason. She was just about to travel to California for a convention for the greatest young minds when her parents suddenly called her and begged her to come up and visit.

So for the sake of her parents she decided to come back up to Boston. Soon she decided to live here for a while after reconnecting with her friends.

It's been almost a year.

Her parents were thrilled when she told them she wanted to stay there.

Sinead was always curious why they wanted her at home. Usually they were encouraging her to go places. But a year ago they began calling everyday, and visiting every weekend. She was a little embarrassed, her dorm mates at Harvard understood though.

Sinead sighed and sent a good night text to Chris. She was exhausted from the day's events. Soon she turned off the light and fell asleep.

Good thing she didn't look out her window. Because there was someone watching her.

**A/N Ok, so I was got my laptop back because of good behavior! :D Anyway writing this story is making me scared. And I'm the one writing it….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Natalie Pov**

Natalie was awakened from her sleep.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"I'm bored!" Ian whispered.

"Why are you bothering me?" Natalie hissed.

"Because Ma and Pa are gone."

Natalie sat up straight. "Gone?" Usually her parents were here, especially when it was night time. They wanted to make sure their children were safe.

The only reason they would be gone is if _they _showed up.

"Yeah, I heard their car leave a few minutes ago." Ian sat down on her duvet.

"Ian… are the alarms on?"

Ian snorted, "Yeah, and the security guards are guarding our front door. Can you believe it? They're so paranoid."

Natalie forced a smile.

_Something's wrong._

**The next day….**

Natalie woke up, and rubbed her eyes. She had spent the whole night tossing and turning. She wondered where her parents could be.

Natalie went to check their room, their bed was made, no indication that anyone had slept in it. She looked out the window, their car was still gone.

Natalie grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed Amy, Vye, and Sinead.

"Hey, girl," Amy answered sounding alert.

"Morning chicas," Vye chirped.

"Hey," Sinead said sleepily.

"Hey girls… Sinead, you sound dead tired," Natalie said.

"Yeah… someone tried to break into our house. Lucky for us the alarms went off."

A chorus of Ohmigods were uttered by Amy and Vye.

Natalie froze. _Is that why Ma and Pa aren't home? _Natalie knew that her parents were probably chasing down the "robber". But Natalie knew it wasn't a robber, it was one of _them. They almost reached us, _Natalie thought. _They got past our security… _

"….And now my parents are all freaked out. They won't let me leave the house!" Sinead whined.

_For a good reason._

"That sucks," Amy said, "Well, I'm jogging right now. I don't want to drop my phone! Cya!"

Natalie gasped. _Amy was alone._

Before Natalie could ask where Amy was, Amy had hung up.

"Yeah, I have to go to," Vye said, "I have a family reunion."

"Ugh, fine leave me bored in my house…" Sinead fake sniffed, "Haha, just kidding, I'll see you tomorrow Nat!"

"Bye." Natalie said softly.

Natalie's head swam with thoughts.

_Their all alone… except for Vye. _

Natalie ran to Ian's room, maybe she would tell him.

But his room was empty.

"JESSICA!" Natalie called for her nanny.

The old woman rushed into Ian's room. Her hair was in a tight bun and she was still wearing her night gown.

"What dear?"

"Where's Ian?"

"He just left to go for his morning run. Why?"

Natalie looked at the clock, it was already nine a.m.

"Oh, how about my parents…?"

"They were gone this morning," Jessica answered.

"So they're not back yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

Natalie groaned. "I'll be getting ready for my gymnastics training…."

_ I have a bad feeling about today. _

**AMY POV**

Amy hung up her phone and slipped it into the pocket of her Nike shorts. She began jogging again.

_Poor Sinead, I hope her family is okay. Maybe I'll stop by later. I wonder why Natalie was acting so strange on the phone. _

Amy frowned, Natalie was acting strange lately. She was always missing out on plans, and she seemed paranoid sometimes. Vye had noticed as well. Natalie was acting rather oddly. Sometimes she, during long talks, would get distracted and look out into the distance as if she were waiting for something to jump out and eat them.

_Maybe I should stop by and see if she's okay. After all I'm only a few blocks away from there._

Jogging with renewed energy Amy picked up her pace.

That's when she heard it: foot steps. At first, it didn't worry her. It was probably another jogger. She turned corners, the foot steps continued.

Amy was confused, the only place this road led to was the Kabra estate, and it was highly unlikely that a visitor would be coming on foot.

Amy ignored the feeling of worry that was beginning to grow. She continued to jog, the foot steps continued to follow.

_What is this person doing? Following me?_

Amy's heart jumped, she _was_ being followed. She looked down, she saw a tall shadow. Fear gripped her stomach.

_What am I going to do?_

Her cell phone was in her pocket, if she could reach it then maybe….

That wouldn't work though, what if this person saw her phone and began to run after her.

Amy drew a breath, _On the count of three I will burst into a full-on sprint. _

_ One…..two… three!_

Amy began running faster than she ever had before. She heard a small gasp escape from the unknown follower. Then suddenly the foot steps behind her increased.

Amy didn't dare look back. Instead she looked head-on while reviewing important karate moves in her head.

She made a sharp turn at the corner, and suddenly _**BAM!**_

She slammed into someone. Holding her head she began to apologize. That is until she saw who she ran into.

"Ian!" Amy said, she was actually happy to see him.

"Cahill," Ian sneered.

Amy instantly glared at him, then she remembered why she was running.

"Ian! There's someone following me!"

Ian narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Amy stood up and offered Ian an arm. Ian took it.

Amy looked around. There was no one to be found. She looked behind her… no one. _What in the world?_

"Ian…. There was someone following me!" Amy exclaimed, she knew she wasn't crazy.

Ian grimaced, "C'mon, back to the house. I presume that's where you were going?"

Amy nodded. For once she didn't resent Ian, in fact, she felt grateful that he was there.

Well, there's a first for everything.

**IAN POV**

Ian knew something was wrong. First off, Amy wasn't trying to kill him. Second, there was someone following her.

Ian walked into the kitchen with Amy. He knew Natalie would be amazed at the fact that he and Amy were actually on good terms. For now anyway, this would only last until Amy got over being freaked out.

He sighed.

"Ian!" Natalie burst into the kitchen wearing her gymnastics uniform. "I have to tell you some-." She immediately stopped when she saw Amy.

"Amy!" Natalie ran over to hug her best friend.

"Nat! Oh my god! I was almost killed!" Amy exaggerated.

Ian rolled his eyes and coughed. "You weren't 'almost killed' you were being followed."

Natalie's eyes went wide. "What!"

Ian looked at Amy. Amy rolled her eyes and began to tell her story.

"I was jogging, right? And then I was like 'Hey, maybe I should see how Natalie is doing!' So I picked up my pace and started going to your house. Then I began hearing foot-steps." Amy paused and shuddered. "I knew I was being followed because this person was going in the direction of your estate. And no one would do that… except for me of course… but I would normally have a car! So then I began to sprint, I heard the person gasp and then a split-second later they started to run after me. Thank god I did cross country all those years; I managed to get a good meter ahead of them. Then when I turned a corner I ran into Ian. After running into Ian, my follower disappeared. It was so scary!" Amy finally finished and ran to the fridge to get some water.

Natalie's face was hard. It was impossible to read her emotions. Ian looked at her quizzically. Natalie looked at her brother. Her face was still hard but her eyes conveyed something different all-together. Her eyes were filled with worry, and horror. Then was a lot of guilt, like she was hiding something from Ian.

Ian looked back with the same intensity, but his eyes said "What are you hiding?"

Natalie blinked back, her eyes were filled with secrets.

And in an instant it all made sense.

Ian gripped the table. How could he have missed that?

The person following Amy. It wasn't a random act, it was someone who was as deadly as poison. Someone who is part of the most dangerous criminal group in the world. Someone who, until now, Ian thought had been inactive, eliminated by his parents.

It was _them. _

His parents weren't retired! The training they were put through wasn't just to keep fit. It was to actually train!

Ian felt dizzy. Natalie cleared her throat and looked at Ian, worried.

Ian looked back, _How could she hide that from me?_

Amy walked back. Ian barely noticed her. He was too busy hate-glaring at his sister.

"So," Amy started, "What do you think I should do?"

Ian glared at Natalie, "I think you should tell someone. If you want _we__ can tell_ the police for you."

Natalie instantly glared back, her piercing eyes practically shouted "NO!"

"Really, Ian? I think her _parents should be the ones _to be told_._"

Amy looked confused. "Yeah… I think I'll just tell my parents to pick me up…."

"That's a good idea," Natalie said and then walked out of the room.

Ian groaned and put his hands over his face.

Suddenly he heard Amy's soft voice.

"Um, I wanted to say thanks… for, you know, believing me.. and not cracking any jokes.. you know?" Ian looked up, Amy was shuffling her feet with a pained look on her face.

Ian raised an eyebrow, "Is it really that difficult to thank me?"

Amy smiled a little, "Yes. I'm surprised; you're a little less jerky today than usual." She paused. "By the way, I haven't forgotten about yesterday. I still am plotting to kill you." And with that Amy walked out of the kitchen.

Ian looked at the spot she was standing and chuckled. _She's a piece of work…._

**VYE POV**

Ugh. Vye was bored out of her mind. So far this family reunion was draining her. There was nothing interesting to do.

Right now she was listening to her cousin, Jim, drone on and on.

"And then in math I had an 'A' but I think the teacher purposely.."

Vye looked around; she was looking for her grandfather who had yet to show up. She wanted to ask him about his twin. She tried asking her dad… let's just say it went badly.

_Flashback: _

_ "Dad?" Vye asked._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "What happened to grandpa's twin?" _

_ Silence._

_ "Dad?"_

_ "Oh. Um, how'd you find out about that?"_

_ "Well, it was in the library…"_

_ "Oh. Uh, your grandfathers' twin lives in Korea now…"_

_ "It said he disappeared... in a fire."_

_ "He didn't. He lives in Korea."_

_ "Dad, you're a bad liar."_

_ "No I am NOT! Now go clean your room."_

_ "I already did."_

_ "Go clean your bathroom."_

_ "Stop changing subjects."_

_ "I am not. My uncle lives in Korea."_

_ "Dad…."_

_ "What?"_

At this point her mom came in and told them to get in the car. Alistair took this as an opportunity and ran. Once they reached the reunion site he vanished.

So Vye was going to look for the next best thing. Her grandfather. He wouldn't lie to her.

Finally Vye spotted him, he was sitting down, alone at a table.

Perfect.

"Well Tim, it was nice talking to you. Gtg!"

"Gtg? What? And my name is Jim!"

Vye ignored him and pushed through the crowd and tried to make her way towards grandpa. She managed to get there in one piece.

"Harabujee!" Vye greeted.

"Hello, how is my granddaughter?" he replied in Korean.

"Fine." Vye responded.

She took a seat. "So grandpa, I heard that you had a twin… his name was Bae."

Her grandpa's wrinkled face looked surprised. "Did your father tell you that?"

Vye bit her lip. "Yeah," she lied.

"Oh… that's strange, well any way, yes Bae was a talented. However, I always outshined him in everything. He was always bitter about that."

"You mean even when you guys worked for the FBI?" Vye asked.

Her grandfather looked surprised again, "You mean your parents told you everything?"

"Everything? You mean there's more?" Vye asked, widening her eyes.

"Well it depends, what do you know?"

"I know that he disappeared in a fire. A fire that most likely wasn't an accident."

Her grandpa's face grew grave. "Yes. That fire was no accident."

"So it's true: Bae is dead? And who set the fire?" She was hesitant with the word 'dead'.

Her grandpa looked up and met her eyes, "I don't know. A body was never discovered. And it was most likely our most devious enemies."

Silence. _Enemies?_ Vye was amazed, her family was actually interesting.

"I'm so sorry…" Vye said.

"Ah… it's okay. The past is the past…" her grandpa looked up thoughtfully.

"Grandpa… did you really just stop working for the FBI when you met grandma?"

"Of course!" her grandpa said, a little too quickly.

Vye knew he was lying. "Are you-" but she was interrupted by a man in a suit and sunglasses. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail, and judging by his skin tone and looks, he was definitely Korean. Though, Vye didn't recognize him from any family pictures.

"May I speak to your grandfather alone?" the mysterious man asked in Korean.

Her grandfather suddenly became stiff; he looked like he didn't like this guy.

"Ah, Lee, how are you? You do know this is a _family_ reunion. Don't you?" her grandpa spoke in a Korean monotone.

Lee looked at Vye, indicating that she should leave. Vye glared back before saying "Excuse me, I'll see you later grandpa." She got up from the table and walked away. Her mind focusing on one thing.

_How rude!_

**DAN POV**

Dan awoke to yelling. Amy and her Mom were having a rather loud argument.

"MOM! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"YES I CAN I'M YOUR MOTHER!"

"YOU'RE BEING SO UNFAIR!"

"AMY IT'S FOR THE BEST!"

"MOM! YOU'RE NOT EVEN GIVING ME A GOOD ENOUGH REASON!" "YOU MEAN THE GUY FOLLOWING YOU WASN'T REASON ENOUGH?"

_Guy? What guy?_

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"AMY! I MEAN IT. LISTEN TO ME. STAY HERE. DON'T GO OUTSIDE UNLESS I SAY IT'S OKAY!"

"BUT MOM! I WAS GONNA HANG WITH SOME PEOPLE TODAY!"

"NOT ANY MORE!"

Dan groaned and covered his ears. Aunt Hope's voice was quite loud.

He heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Uncle Arthur entered in quietly. "Good morning, eh?" he said smiling.

Dan rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, it's that best."

"You should probably stay home too… so Amy won't think that she is being treated unfairly."

Dan nodded his head; he would do anything for Hope and Arthur.. they were almost like his parents.

"Thanks," Arthur said and ruffled Dan's hair before exiting.

Dan quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth. After that he changed into jeans and a shirt.

He went downstairs, Aunt Hope seemed to have gone upstairs already.

"Woah." Was all Dan said when he saw Amy.

Amy was all red, like tomato. She was still wearing her jogging outfit. Her eyes showed no evidence of tears.

"So, care to tell me what happened?"

Amy looked at him. Suddenly she whipped out her phone and began texting at top speed. She then shut her phone and continued to sit.

"Okay…" Dan said.

Then his phone dinged. There was a text message from Amy.

He read it. It explained everything that happened.

"Oh…." Dan said.

Amy was still silent.

"Uh, well that doesn't mean people can't come over."

Amy smiled a little. But then frowned. She got her phone out again.

Seconds later Dan was reading a text message from Amy.

"Oh. Um, well you can always order clothes online."

Another message.

"We have a gym here Amy."

Another message.

"I'm not allowed to go any where either."

Amy looked shocked.

"What?" she asked, finally speaking.

"I'm not allowed to go out."

"Why?"

Dan, paused, he didn't want Amy to feel bad. After all, it was her fault he couldn't leave.

So he shrugged.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't make any sense you weren't the one being stalked."

"Maybe they think that it wasn't a coincidence that you were being followed."

Amy frowned. "So that would put you in danger too? That doesn't seem right."

Dan shrugged again. _Where is she going with this?_

"Maybe they know something that we don't!" Amy exclaimed.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Amy, they're art dealers."

"So? It doesn't mean they can't have secrets."

Dan contemplated whether it was worth it to argue with her.

He shrugged again.

Amy drew a breath and marched upstairs.

Soon he heard her bathroom door slam.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly Aunt Hope popped in, "Dan… tomorrow Arthur and I are going on a…trip. With the Oh's and Starlings, you know the whole gang. Um, we thought it was best if all the kids stayed here for the night tomorrow. Of course there will be nannies to make sure you kids don't do anything… we don't want you too. Can you pass that message along to Amy?"

Dan grinned, "Sure!"

"Aw," Hope smiled at him, "Thank you for being such a sweet child. Stay safe, okay?"

"Well, I don't think staying safe is going to be a problem. We live on a suburb far away from the city…." Dan said.

Hope smiled at him, but there was something in her eyes. What was it? Worry, hurt?

"Just be safe, okay?"

Dan stood up and gave his Aunt a hug, "No problem."

**A/N: So this was kind of like a filler, to get you hyped I suppose… the next chapter is where the story actually starts! **


	8. Chapter 8

**SINEAD POV**

Sinead took a deep breath. She sighed, staying at home was boring. She had read all of the books in her school sized library. Twice. She glanced at the clock.

It was only one o'clock.

Sinead groaned. The day was passing slowly. It was so annoying.

Earlier, after her phone call with Natalie, Chris had stopped by with flowers. He was worried she had gotten hurt. She smiled at his kind actions. Her parents weren't too fond of Chris; they liked him, but wished that Sinead would find someone smarter to date.

It's not that Chris wasn't smart, he was just… average. He had mostly A's and B's. A C once in a while, but Sinead still loved him.

He has brown hair and blue eyes. He dresses well too.

She was lucky to have someone as sweet and caring as Chris.

Sometimes she felt insecure about herself, sure she was pretty, but knowledge was the only thing she had. She wasn't like Amy; unique and well-rounded. She wasn't like Natalie; exotic and fashionable. She wasn't like Vye who did Karate AND Taekwondo.

Sinead knew she was usually being silly, but it was natural to feel that way. She read about it in a parenting book she read a while back.

Her phone broke her thoughts.

AMY: Hey girl, apparently our 'rents are dumping all of us at our house  YAY! I'll see you tomorrow!

Sinead smiled. Finally, something to look forward to. She smiled at the thought of seeing her friends, and Chris.

She heard heavy footsteps outside her locked door. _That's werid.. no one's home._

She slowly crept to the door and threw it open.

No one.

"Hello?" she called, hesitantly.

"Sinead?" her mother called softly.

Sinead felt her heart jump, she looked over the banister surprised to see her mom on the foot of the stair case.

"Oh! Hey, I thought you were at the grocery store."

"Yeah, I was. I just got back. There's something I want to talk to you about. Uh, tomorrow dad and I are going on a trip, we thought it would be fun if-."

Sinead cut her off, "I know mom, Amy just told me."

"Oh," her mom looked slightly relieved, "that's good. You should get your things ready."

"Um, ok?" Sinead said confused, because of her mom's odd behavior; usually her mom had a very confident voice. However, right now it was very shaky, like she was nervous.

Suddenly she noticed her mom's feet, which were clad in socks.

There's no way they would be able to make heavy noises.

Sinead eyes widened at the thought of an intruder.

But there was no possible way. Sinead had turned on all the alarms and locked all of the doors.

She shook away the thought.

_It's probably nothing._

**VYE POV**

_Gee gee gee gee Baby baby baby. Gee gee gee gee Baby baby baby._

Vye sighed in frustration. Her cousins had this song on repeat for about an hour. Not that it wasn't a good song, it was actually very catchy. However, hearing it over and over and over again made her a teeny bit irritated.

Along with the fact that her grandfather was no where to be found. After she left him at the table with 'Lee' she waited at least half an hour before going back. But when she came back he was gone. He was probably avoiding her, like her father was.

Now she was stuck with her cousins who whisked her away to a table the minute they saw her alone.

"So, I have tried almost everything! But my skin is totally dry," her cousin, Jessica, complained.

The other girls sympathized for her, saying "Aw, that sucks" and "Me too!".

Jessica looked at Vye, as if waiting for her to be sympathetic as well.

_As if._

Vye simply sighed again and looked away into the crowd. Suddenly she saw her father's salt-n-pepper hair.

Without saying good-bye to he cousins, she jumped up and scurried away trying to maneuver her way towards her dad, who managed to get himself in a secluded corner.

"Dad!" Vye pushed through the crowd, knowing that he couldn't avoid her for much longer.

"Dad?" She said softly, suddenly she realized that he was on the phone. As she got closer, he managed to hear some parts of the conversation.

"…tomorrow? I don't…." Vye struggled to hear, but the voices of her many family members were very distracting.

"…everyone is going? Alright, I'll ask Kim…Vye?... sure?" Vye perked up, she heard her name somewhere in the shuffle. And Kim was her mother's name.

"Goodbye."

Vye cursed, her father was hanging up the phone.

"Hey dad!" Vye called out stepping out from her hiding place in the shadows.

"Vye," her father said stiffly.

"So…. What's up?" Vye said, confused as to why her dad was acting like there was a chopstick stuck inside of him somewhere.

"We're leaving now, and tomorrow you're sleeping at Amy's house. Okay?" he eyed her suspiciously.

Vye stared at him, he stared back.

"I didn't hear all of it," she said coolly, "Only some parts."

"Good," he replied and walked back into the crowd.

She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly her cousin, popped up out of no where.

"Hey? Where'd you go? I was just about to play OH! And you were like, gone, and it was, like, so, like, rude and-"

Vye glared at her, "Save it," she cut her off and walked away.

She was in no mood for any games.

All she wanted now was to quench her itching desire for the truth.

**NATALIE POV**

_Oof_

Natalie fell on the tumbling mat with a thud.

"Natalie!" a strong Russian accent scolded. "Stay focused."

"I am, Irina," Natalie whined. Irina was her gymnastics teacher. She was very strict.

"No you weren't or else you would've been able to land that."

"I'm just stressed." After Amy stopped by, Natalie had been in a daze. Her parents were still gone. And Ian was very angry.

"Can I leave early today, Irina?" Natalie asked.

Irina nodded and Natalie went to the locker room to change.

The locker room was empty. The only sound was Natalie's locker slamming shut.

_I wonder where mom is, and dad…. I hope they're okay. I hope Ian isn't too angry with me. I'll make it up to him some how. Maybe I should get him a girlfriend… the last one he dated was so…hyper? She was so annoying. Oh, well I hope Derek picks me up soon…_

Natalie took a deep breath and pulled herself off the steel bench. She walked to the door and was about to walk out when she felt something in her stomach. It was like a flip. Like her stomach was twisting itself together.

Sighing, she looked up at the reflection through the door.

Her stomach jumped and her heart slapped against her chest.

The locker room wasn't as empty as she thought.

Someone was there.

Watching her.

Natalie heaved the door open and ran like her life depended on it.

Cause it did.

**A/N: Kill me. **

**Sure why not. **

**I have been gone for like what? A few weeks.**

**I have every right to be punished.**

**You wanna know the funny part. **

**I had this written a few weeks ago… but I didn't upload it….**

**I SWEAR I DID!**

**But I guess not….**

**Uh…well this is awkward….**

**But I'll make it up to you with another chapter. **

**A reallllly long chapter. **


End file.
